


Warmth of Comfort

by nwd21



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwd21/pseuds/nwd21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is team mom, one of her little ones is in need. Sometimes even ice queens get cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Comfort

She's not sure what woke her. 

But she is in fact awake at some odd hour of dawn.

Stilling, she goes over the list of things that usually interrupt her sleep.

Her body temp is normal, no smell of smoke or itchiness provoked by her semblance acting up. 

No squeaking sounds of someone sneaking around the room.

No rustle of pages or random items from the wind coming through the windows, that are presently closed to keep the spring breeze out. 

And finally, no ticklish sensation from Blake's ears under her chin. 

She adjusts her position to cradle her partner further into her chest and sighs contentedly at the answering purr. 

Her hand weaves softly into black locks as she ponders further why sleep evades her. 

She hears it then. 

The unmistakable sound of someone violently shivering. 

Her mind immediately screams Ruby as she cranes her neck to try and peer at the bunk next to hers past Blake's head. 

Her sister sleeps peacefully besides the resident heiress. 

Soft sighs come from her from time to time, not quite snores. 

She is curled into a ball facing Blake's bunk, her back to her partner laying behind her. 

Ruby was okay. 

She relaxes immediately, the tension in her shoulders easing earning an appreciative grunt from the girl in her arms. 

Still she peers into the neighboring bed, concerned by the sounds she'd heard knowing that if they weren't from Ruby they could only belong to the other occupant of the room: the ice princess. 

Weiss was cold. 

Weiss, the Atlas native with ice aura and whose name literally meant snow and whose family's crest was a snowflake and whose personality tried to resemble her elements with an icy passion (get it?), was shivering in spring. 

Worry spiked through her, big sister instincts unsurprisingly kicking in immediately. 

She listens further catching little whimpers in between shudders and shivers. 

Must be having a nightmare, she realizes. 

She's overwhelmed with the need to hold the lithe body of the heiress and warm her up while comforting her from whatever is bothering her. 

Weiss and her have become really close lately and surprisingly for both, realized somewhere along the way of team rwbys journey together that their personalities dont clash as much as they'd initially expect.

Except for that one incident with the doilies which she still refuses to forget, and her cold treatment with the whole Blake issue way back then they've had no further run-ins.

In fact they usually team up to mother their respective partners and be the protective and sensible one's of the group accordingly. 

Furthermore, through the years shes had plenty of chances of comforting Ruby and being there for her. 

Even Blake now knows to turn to her first when something is bothering her and she needs someone to hear her out and just tell her everything's going to be okay. 

But she hasn't really been there for Weiss, has left her mostly to the capable and willing hands of Ruby. 

But warmth isn't Ruby's thing, it's hers. 

And does she really need to have such a drawn out reason for wanting to cradle Weiss until whatever is chilling her very heart recedes?

No, she's decided. 

Gently she eases Blake off her shoulder softly placing her on the pillow and gingerly kissing her forehead in a silent goodbye. 

She crosses the room in two long strides and crouches in front of her sister. 

Lightly she shakes the red-head awake, quickly shushing her small protests with a soft "Rubbles I need you to wake up can you do that?" 

Slowly Ruby blinks awake her brow already furrowed in confusion as she takes in the darkness that surrounds them. 

"Yang? What's wrong?"

Placing a finger to her lips that's clearly discernible by the moonlight streaming into the room, she motions to the girl behind Ruby who's whimpers have turned into little sobs and whole body still shakes life a leaf in the wind. 

The reaction is instantaneous and had Yang not been expecting it, everyone would've been rudely woken by a very worried very panicked scream of their leader.

As it is, her hand is tightly pressed against parted lips when it almost happens. 

Tearing her hand off, Ruby turns to her in a flurry of consternation. 

"Yang something is wrong with her! We have to do something! We have to wake her up!" 

Putting a hand on her shoulder to placate her sister she offers a reassuring smile.

"I woke you up to ask for your permission. Can I switch places with you? I would like to share some of my heat. I think it will help her a lot. If she calms down we don't have to wake her and risk her not wanting to go back to sleep again. I know it's hard.. but would you leave her to me? I promise I'll take good care of her. You can sleep with Blake. How does that sound?" 

Ruby blinks. Once, twice and slowly nods. 

Tears of helplessness and worry slip down her face and are quickly brushed away by a loving thumb.

"Good girl. Come on I'll give you a lift"

Taking her in her arms like she's lifting a feather makes her smile, it reminds her of the times she's carried her little sister to bed after she fell asleep at random places of the house. 

Gently she lays her down beside her partner and tucks her in, making sure to kiss both their foreheads. 

"Go to sleep okay? Everything will be fine in the morning. And take care of Blakey for me" 

With one final wink and tussle of red hair she walks back to the next bunk and slowly climbs on. 

She knows Weiss is a heavy sleeper and that such light stimulation will hardly wake her but she decides not to risk it. 

Itd be hard to explain if she were to wake up to the sight of the blond inexplicably sneaking into her bed and no sign of her partner whatsoever. 

Getting no reaction from the heiress as she makes herself comfortable, she decides she's safe.

Ever so slowly she lifts the white haired girl by the shoulders and settles in the crook of her neck wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. 

Seamlessly, Weiss adjusts her position to further cuddle into her warmth. 

It takes everything in her not to jump one foot into the air when a whimper that escapes perfect thin lips shatters the silence, vibrations pressed against the skin of her throat. 

The whimper is soon followed by another round of heavy shivers and agonizing little sobs. 

She can feel her heart shattering into a hundred tiny pieces from the sheer agony that ails the small body in her arms.

Cranking up her aura a bit to provide even more heat, she pulls the girl closer, tighter.

Trying to will her body to stop shaking by sheer contact with her own. 

It takes a while, a few kisses pressed on a soft temple and a lot of petting through silken alabaster strands and even some whispered "shh It's okay. I got you. Im here" but eventually Weiss stills in her arms. 

She has no time to celebrate her small victory before she feels lashes fluttering against her jaw and shoulders tense under her arms. 

She acts quickly before panic can set in and disorientation attack. 

Lips pressed against the same soft temple as she whispers the words into porcelain skin.

"Hey It's Yang. You're okay. Everything's okay" 

"Yang?" 

Her voice is weak, it cracks pitifully halfway. 

"Are you warm? I can get a little bit more heat if you need it" 

The shoulders still tense but after a few beats she feels a small nod followed by a soft:

"A little bit warmer would be nice" 

Wordlessly she complies, pressing her further into her chest without worrying about jostling her now that she is awake. 

She doesn't miss the sigh of bliss that escapes the white haired girl. 

She's not sure how much time passes, it might have been an hour or just two minutes. 

It hardly matters really, time is measured by how long it takes Weiss to quench her little sniffles. 

Eventually, she calms down enough to voice her questions her soft whisper slicing through the silence.

"What happened to Ruby?" 

Carding fingers through white strands absentmindedly and staring at the bottom of the top bunk she tells her what happened. 

"That's... very nice of you Yang. Thank you. I-... I really appreciate it."

A pause, a beat. 

"I don't think I've ever felt so cold...." 

It's said softly, wistfully. Like a prayer or an offhanded afterthought. 

It breaks the remaining pieces of Yang's heart. 

"Weiss... I... I want to make you feel better. I want to make the hurt go away." 

She clutches the heiress tighter to her chest overcome with a sense of urgency she's not entirely sure where it came from but presses on.  
"Tell me what to do. I'll do it. Anything." 

She freezes at the sound of a soft chuckle and the feeling of an arm wrapping around her waist. 

"Yang... you can't fight monsters that only exist in the past. Thanks for offering though" 

She frowns wholly dissatisfied, feeling utterly helpless.

"Still... there must be something. Will talking about it help you any? Or do you feel you have to bury it and never look at it again?" 

Weiss pulls away from the embrace to raise a perfectly poised eyebrow at her, her expression was meant to convey a mix or surprise and amusement but the effect is lost by her red rimmed eyes and puffy face and the painful glint in her eyes. 

"Wow it's almost as if you really got it" 

Bumping the top of her head slightly with her nose she allows a little laugh.

"Shut up princess I have feelings too you know?" 

The smile she earns is sad, melancholic yet not quite defeated. 

It serves at some form of comfort that there's still fight left in those icy blue eyes. 

She just needed a small spark to reignite her fire, and who better for the job than their resident Pyro?

"Weiss... I wont let anything hurt you or take you away from us you hear? Neither will Blake and certainly neither will Ruby. Ever. We are your family now and we will protect you with our lives. You don't need to suffer alone anymore, or at all. You don't need to shoulder any burden by yourself again, and more than that.... you never have to be alone. We've got your back"

She does nothing to wipe away her tears as they show up unannounced but instead, offers what she hopes is a heartwarming fire-rekindling smile towards the heiress.

"You big brute. Don't you think I've cried enough already? Have some tact. Honestly... that stupid big mouth of yours is gonna be our doom one of these days..." 

There is no bite in her words, in fact they drip with utmost fondness as her wet cheeks glisten in the moonlight. 

She quickly ducks her face back into the crook of the blondes neck to hide red cheeks and the start of a smile.

A smile that is instead pressed into the column of Yang's throat. 

"I can feel you smiling princess" 

Lightly pinching her ribs with the arm still around her waist Weiss shushes her. 

"Go to sleep Yang. We have a long day ahead of us. And please try not to burn me in your sleep" 

Readjusting herself to make the girl more comfortable as she'd previously done for her partner, she releases a long sigh of relief. 

"Whatever you say Princess... though I'm not making any promises" 

Her family was safe, everything was okay for one more day. 

She would protect them and their happiness at all costs. 

This was only a step towards that goal. 

She couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring, for the path that they would travel down on together.

But she was ready. 

"And Yang.... thank you"


End file.
